Promise, I'll be there
by isabellamasen02
Summary: Bella had everything that she wanted; a family who loves her, a best friend one can ever dream of and a boyfriend that will do anything for her. It was perfect until she shared a kiss with a complete stranger.
1. CHAPTER 1: I will be waiting

**This is my first story. I hope you like it, I'm not sure whether I would make this in Edward or Bella's POV or maybe both, I'm still not sure...**

* * *

I am here, waiting in the rain.

I am soaking wet, I should have known it would rain. Great! Even the weather is against me. Darn it! I forgot to bring a jacket. But there is one thing I'm absolutely sure; rain or shine, I will be here no matter what.

My vision is blurry. It isn't because of the heavy fog that is now surrounding the meadow, but it is because of my tears that I could no longer hold back. That promise is the only one that keeps me here, fighting the torture of exhaustion.

My mind is saying that I am an imbecile waiting for nothing but my heart's saying otherwise. I felt a need that I should be here or I will be in pain throughout my life. I wrapped my arms around my legs to keep me from the cold but I am still shaking.

People may say that I have everything but for me, I don't. The only thing that would make me feel I have everything is the reason that I am here, the only reason for my existence. I am grasping on tightly to that barely existing hope that my life would turn the way I wanted.

It had to be here. Everything I dreamt of, love, happiness and that one simple promise. The future of my life depends on this.

* * *

**Haha xD... REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	2. CHAPTER 2: My boring life

**Hmph. I knew leaving the story in a "confused state" would be difficult. So I added another one. haha! Enjoy :D**

* * *

**BPOV**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Ugh! What is that annoying beeping about? Darn it! I grabbed my pillow and pushed it against my ears. Heck! It won't shut up. I am getting annoyed at this. Argh! Now, I get it why I wasn't a morning kind of person. It's not me, blame that stupid alarm clock. The sound was getting louder and louder. I couldn't take it anymore so I threw the pillow at the alarm clock. It stopped. I grinned sleepily. Finally! I won the bargain for more sleep. I was going back to sleep when I heard a chuckle.

"You know they invented buttons for pushing, Bella."

I ignored the voice. I knew whom it belonged to. I don't care. I needed sleep. I was about to drift back to my treasured sleep when...

"Bella, wake up!" To my surprise, Edward was on my bedside already. He poked my forehead repeatedly. He was smiling. I don't know whether it was annoyance or amusement. Pick one, I don't care. I pulled my comforter up to cover myself. There was a long pause before he spoke again.

"Bella, you're forcing me to take extreme measures…" Suddenly, he slammed on top of me.

"Ugh! Why the heck did you do that?!" I jolted up only finding his face only inches away from mine. I felt my cheeks heat up. Talk about total awkwardness.

"Good, you're awake. We're going to be late. Are you riding with us to school?"

"Nope. I think I'm taking my truck out for a stroll." I heard him smirk. I know he is insulting my truck in his head. I slapped him in the arm.

"Ow! What did I do?" He gave me an innocent look. He could pass for an actor in Hollywood and he would be famous no doubt!

"Hmph!" I folded my arms across my chest. I gave him my most evil glare.

He laughed. "Well then, see you at school." He poked my forehead then went out of my room.

--

I brushed my hair softly. I looked at the clock. It's seven o'clock already but classes won't start until 7:45 so I have time on my hands. All of a sudden, I remembered why I wanted to sleep again. The last thing I remembered was I was in the rain. It was a bit woozy and I don't remember what happened. I keep having that kind of dreams. I'm not fond of rainy weather, really so I find it amusing why was I dreaming of rain when I hate it.

I took a quick cold shower to wake me up. I've put on a pair of jeans, a random shirt in my closet and my favorite pair of canvass shoes. It was a gift from my best friend, Edward. He is my childhood friend ever since I could remember. All I know is, when my parents moved in Forks, his parents are already living next door. For me, he's like my alter ego, my partner in crime, you get it right?

I went down the stairs dragging my jacket with me. As usual, it is raining in Forks. At first it bothered me but at least it's not snowing. I wanted to be optimistic today, for what reason? I'm in the mood I guess. I munched down a granola bar and drank milk from the carton.

I'm the only one who is drinking milk in the family. Renee, my mother, got tired of it. She said the taste was pretty boring. I didn't ask why because I know how crazy her mind works. One time she applied me to a whole month of tutoring for piano so that she could buy a piano. I mean, she could study so she could learn herself right? Well, mothers are really different gifts from above aren't they? I wondered how she and Charlie ended up together. I mean, they're both great but they are exact opposites. Charlie is the type of dad you don't want to mess around with. Well technically, the reason may be because he is the Chief Police in Forks. His look in a police uniform was pretty much intimidating. It is one of the proofs that fate has plans of its own.

I opened the truck and started the engine. I also tuned the radio on my favorite radio station. I smiled and hummed the song. My favorite was playing. It was by the Panic! At the Disco. **(haha! I like their songs. There's more to the songs than the "emo-ness" in it xD) **

School wasn't that far away. I can even walk from my house up to there. It is time consuming though. I parked in my favorite spot and just in time, I heard the bell ring. I quickly took my bag and my notebook. I jumped out of the car, slamming the door. I ran fast to the first building. I don't want to be late for my first period, English.

As I ran along the lockers, I saw someone waiting for me. I smiled. Maybe coming to class a few minutes late was excusable. Edward would save me a seat for sure. I ran to the person and wrapped him in a tight hug. I buried my face in his chest. He lightly kissed my hair. Now, I remember one of the reasons why I survive in Forks.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? should I continue this or not. PLEASE HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON WHEN YOU PASSED BY! thank you :D**


	3. CHAPTER 3: Our Story

**Hey. I just got 91 hits but at least somebody was kind enough to review. Hmmm... This chapter explains who's that guy Bella was hugging. It's very essential to the upcoming chapter. Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, S. Meyer does but I wish I did :D.**

* * *

**On the previous chapter…**

_As I ran along the lockers, I saw someone waiting for me. I smiled. Maybe coming to class a few minutes late was excusable. Edward would save me a seat for sure. I ran to the person and wrapped him in a tight hug. I buried my face in his chest. He lightly kissed my hair. Now, I remember one of the reasons why I survive in Forks._

**CHAPTER 3**

**BPOV**

I closed my eyes and let myself smell his scent. The love of my life, my first love, my one and only Jacob Black. I am in bliss whenever I am in his arms. We fit in a perfect hug. I was glad I had faith that everything will work out or I will be missing a big chunk in my life, my heart. I closed my eyes and started to reminisce.

"_The start of our story wasn't a perfect one but I would never change it. I heard his name the first time when I was in my last year in Middle High. I knew him not as "Jacob Black" but a notorious boyfriend of the school – let's just say she has a popular reputation but not a very good one, Jessica Stanley a.k.a my classmate. There was a time when they broke up, Jessica was furious at the guy because he was the first one to dump her which on her list, never happened. That was not the worse part, the worst part was when he called her a pig and some other things which was not very nice._

_He was a year older than me. I never took any notice of him until an acquaintance of mine, Mike Newton, told me something that was completely out of the blue. He said that there was a picture of me in his phone which was a stolen shot obviously because I didn't even talk nor gave my picture to him. I was shocked and I was taken by surprise. I went to the library and went looking for my girl best friend because I couldn't talk about this kind of things to Edward. He might get angry and even talk to the guy for goodness' sake! I don't want to brew up trouble between the two guys who never bothered each other unless I would tell this, so Edward is out of the idea. I was going around the table and shelves in the library. Why is it when I need her she's suddenly hard to find? Finally, I found her. She's reading a book again. I squinted trying to see what she was reading because I saw a small smile on her face. Then I saw the cover, "Twilight". I stopped myself from chuckling, not everyone could understand my sense of humor. It's kind of an inside joke. She already bought the whole series but she's still reading it! Well, that's the typical Alice._

_"Alice!" I saw her head face up from the book._

_"This better be good because I am in the part when the girl sat with the guy at lunch." She was irritated, I knew it. She's one of the bookworm readers I've ever met. You literally cannot talk to her when she's reading._

_"It's important, don't worry." I saw her face shift from irritated to curiosity._

_"Oh my gosh! You know something. Spill!" She was giggling and the smile on her face was so big. I smirked._

_"Well, you know the Jacob Black guy?"_

_"Yeah, why? She's Jessica's Ex right?"_

_"Right, and you know what?"_

_"Bella, get to the point. Curiosity is killing me!" She looked as if she was in pain yet excited at the same time. I don't know how anyone could throw that look but now I knew it was a possible combination._

_I took a deep breathe and started. "I just saw Mike and he said he saw a stolen picture of me in Jacob's phone. It was his wallpaper! Ew! It's creeping me out. They said he likes me. He's Jessica's ex. Not that I'm judgmental but you know the type of guys Jessica went out with. She uses them like Kleenex! _**(Is it a familiar statement? It was used Blair in Gossip Girl! Sorry, I can't stop the urge to borrow the line… xD)**_"_

_She started to laugh. I gave her a confused look. "I can't believe it! Jacob Black? Haha! That was surprising? Photo? He's fast."_

_"But he's making me feel like he's a stalker."_

_"You'll never know…"_

_"Argh! I hate you Alice!" She laughed at my response. I stormed off the room. "I'll never know? It's impossible!"_

**After a few weeks…**

_"Argh! Can't you just leave me alone?" I stood up and walked away from him._

_"Bella, I'm sorry. I just… I… I really… I am…" He stuttered. He looked down as if there were words on the floor that he was trying to read._

_"Just spit it out and let's get this over with, Jacob." _

_"Bella, I really like you and can I possibly have a chance of being your boyfriend if not, give me a chance of being just your friend?" He seemed so gloomy. I pitied him. I felt a small tug in my heart. I repeated our conversation in my head again. I frowned. I was a bit – okaaay, was really harsh on him._

"_Bella? Sorry. If I make you feel uncomfortable, I'll never speak to you again." His reaction took me back. I thought he was aggressive but I guess I was wrong. I never saw anyone most likely a guy asking a girl desperately to become friends with one another._

_"Sorry, I guess being a friend wouldn't be that bad." Even though I emphasized on the word "that", I saw his expression change in a miniscule second. His face lightened up and smiled._

_I don't want him to get the wrong idea. "But that doesn't mean I trust you."_

_He became serious and looked me straight in the eye. I can feel my cheeks burning. "I know and I'll do everything to gain it."_

_We looked away from each other. There was a long pause before I finally decided to break the silence. "I better get going"._

_I stood up and my back was faced against him. "Bye."_

_--_

_I never knew what happened but it seems that magic was around us. Whenever we touch, I feel my heart and stomach fluttering. I can't even hide my smile whenever I'm around him. _

_At first, my parents wouldn't approve of him but as time goes by, the started to "somewhat" loosen. I don't know whether it was my aggressiveness or they started to see him the way my eyes look at him. After two years, we were finally an official couple. I don't know it before, but now I realized our love story is being watched by the whole school. Even the teachers were tuning in. I remember Alice squealing when I told her I was finally allowed to have him as my boyfriend. Emmette ruffled my head and told me "About time baby sis!" using his booming voice. And the most important reaction of all, Edward hugged me and told me that he was happy for me as long as I am. I was glad people like this are backing me up."_

--

I heard something ring. It was a long ring so it would be impossible that it was my alarm clock. I felt that I was lying something soft and warm.

"Angel?" I heard a voice above my head.

I squinted. I saw his smile. It was a good way of waking up. Wait. I fell asleep? Darn! I missed first class! I jolted upward so fast I felt my head spin after a few seconds.

"Are you okay, Bells?" Worry is obvious in his face because I was in panic.

"How many classes did I miss?" I was nervous. I wasn't a straight-A student but I never skipped class.

"Don't worry, they gave the school just one period of class for the entire day, for reminders, I think. They're preparing for the Halloween Ball for tomorrow in case you forgot."

I slapped myself mentally. How could I forget? The ball for tomorrow.

He continued on. "You're going to be there right? You promised me a dance."

I groaned. Dances were really never my thing. I was tricked on doing this.

_"Angel, you love me right?"_

_I was caught in confusion and in surprise. "Why?" I retorted back._

_He faked a hurt expression and put his hand on top of his heart. "Ouch. Just answer the question". He looked like he was mocking me. _

_"Yes, why not?"_

_"Just asking… Bella? You're favorite band is Panic at the Disco right?"_

_Ah. He's bored again. He's starting to ask pointless questions so I guess I shouldn't be suspicious. "Yes."_

_"You hate rain?"_

_And it will continue on…"Yes."_

_"You like Forks?"_

_I am not paying much attention to his questions. My focus was on the novel. "Yes."_

_"You like the beach?"_

_"Yes"_

_"You would dance with me?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Promise"_

_"Ye – what?!"_

_He stood up and chuckled. "Bells, you promised."_

_I know I should've trusted my hunches. I closed my eyes. I felt his lips touching my forhead.He whispered in my ear, "Sorry Angel, I love you."_

_I felt his breathe on my nose. My eyes flew open and backed away. I saw his hurt expression. "Sorry, I am still not prepared for that stage. It's not that I don't love you, I love you but I can't do it yet. It's a bit awkward for me."_

_I looked down. I felt the heat in my cheeks again. I am blushing again because of embarrassment. He hugged me and placed a small peck in my hair._

_"It's okay. I understand"_

_I looked up to face him. He was smiling. He's really one of the sweetest guys I knew besides my best friend Edward of course! I close my eyes and cherished this moment as long as I could."_

"Bella? Are you okay?" I saw his hands waving at me up and down.

"Sorry. Flashback."

"Do you want to go?"

I looked around and saw that we were under a tree in a park. "How did we get here?"

He flashed me a toothy grin which always make me smile when I see them. "I carried you of course!"

I laughed in relief. I was known to be a sleep-talker and if I was sleep-walking too, I would be the most unlucky person in the world. Bur something intrigued me. "We were in school a while ago right?"

He laughed. "Yes but you seemed really concentrated on something that it didn't bother you that I was carrying you."

I gulped. I was day-dreaming? The ringing on Jacob's phone interrupted my thoughts.

"Excuse me for a moment, Bells." I nodded. He took the phone and answered it.

"Hi dad, what's up?" I wasn't doing anything so I played with his hair for a while and I was admittedly eavesdropping.

His happy expression turned into a frown. "What?"

I was puzzled by this sudden change of mood. "Okay. Okay. I'll be there." He took a deep breathe and finished the conversation.

He looked at me frowning. "Bella, I can't go with you tomorrow…"

I knew my disappointment is spreading in my face. I looked at him. "Why?"

"Bella…"

* * *

**Haha. Why can't he go? Where is Edward? OMG? BWAHAHAHa :))**

**Here's my sneak peak on my next chapters.**

_"I was in the middle of the room. I know the whole room is watching us. They would never recognize me right, with the mask on? Alice said that I should have fun and I will. I know this is wrong but I never felt so right. This is a mistake but my mind retorted, this is one of the few things I've done right. I saw Prince Charming smile and I was breathless already. I have at least midnight right? Or in my case until the end of the ball._"


	4. CHAPTER 4: Who are you my Prince?

**Wow. This is the longest one I've ever written! This is my most favorite chapter! REVIEW! :D**

* * *

**Previously…**

_His happy expression turned into a frown. "What?"_

_I was puzzled by this sudden change of mood. "Okay. Okay. I'll be there." He took a deep breathe and finished the conversation._

_He looked at me frowning. "Bella, I can't go with you tomorrow…"_

_I knew my disappointment is spreading in my face. I looked at him. "Why?"_

_"Bella…"_

**BPOV**

"Bella…" He took a deep breath. "Rachel was rushed in the hospital…"

"What?!" Rachel was one of Jacob's sisters. She is really sweet and before she went to Hawaii, I really asked her opinion in some of my problems. "What happened? Is she okay?"

He was also shocked at the moment. He looked at me in the eye, worry was obvious in his face. "I don't know."

I pulled him in my arms and gently patted his back. I know we couldn't do anything about it. The only thing that I could do is to comfort him, let him know I'm always here. "Don't worry, everything would be alright."

"I hope so." His face is still buried in my shoulder. "Bells, we're flying to Hawaii tonight to check on her."

I hugged him tighter. "It's okay. I don't even like to go to the ball anyways."

To my surprise, he pulled out of my hug. He cupped my chin making me look at him. "Bells, no."

I didn't quite get his statement. His words were confusing. No what? I didn't ask a question. Well, better ask than ponder. "What?"

I was surprised that my voice was a pitch higher than the usual. "Bella, go to the party."

I looked away. I don't want to have this argument. I heard him sigh. "I don't want to ruin your plans−"

" −The only reason I'm coming is because you asked me." I snapped at him.

His face became serious. "You need to go and what about Alice and the others?"

I avoided his question. I didn't speak.

He cupped my chin again. "Please, for me." He made a puppy dog pout.

I laughed. His face was so funny. I thought about it. I guess it wouldn't be that bad going without him. "Sure but it doesn't mean I'm going to have fun."

His face brightened up and he hugged me. After that, we just sat under the tree until sunset. He drove me home using my truck after that.

--

I was having that rainy dream again and again I was confused why I was there. I was about to know who I am waiting for when I felt something shaking me. The picture was going farther and farther. I reached my hand out trying to grasp the picture that was drifting away.

"Bella! Bella! Bella!"

I groaned. "Edward?" I muttered under my breath.

The voice laughed. It was feminine and soft so I'm sure it's someone else. "No, it's Alice! Silly Bella!"

I looked at the clock. 8 A.M. I groaned again pulling the covers on the top of my head. It's way too early. All of a sudden, something pulled me up to my feet.

"Alice?!" She didn't notice my complaints. She continued to drag me.

I was forced to get up literally. I lazily walked down the stairs with my very hyper friend. I don't know if she drank too much extra dark coffee as a hobby, maybe I'll ask her later. We went to the kitchen and to my surprise, Renee was cooking!

"Mornin' Renee!" She happily chirped.

"Alice! Join us for breakfast." Renee was putting her last pancake on the stack. She wasn't the best cook but at least she can cook pancakes without burning it. It was really the only kind of food that she didn't burn.

"Sure! I love to!" Alice rushed to the table and sat down at her usual place. She comes here so often that it's casual for her to stay over without asking permission.

"Pancakes!" My mother proudly said before putting the pancakes in front of us.

"Good morning girls! You're up early." I think it was supposed to be a question. Charlie sat down and took a sip on his cup of strong black coffee.

Alice swallowed a bite. "I'm kidnapping Bella for a makeover. Mmmm… These are good Renee."

I glanced at Charlie's reaction, he just laughed together with Renee. Wait! What did she say again?

"What?!" I stood up with a questioning and irritated look on my face.

She continued to eat pancakes as if she never heard what I just said. "For the Halloween Ball of course!" She took another pancake again. She simply stated that as if she was saying just the mere obvious.

"I have my own costume." I sat back again and continued on munching my breakfast.

"AND what is that?" She put her hands on her chin and her elbows resting on the table. I knew she was challenging me. The innocence in her voice contrasts with her smirking face.

I snickered. "I'm going to be the girl who was stabbed in the head by an arrow."

She cackled. "No, you won't."

I snapped back. "Yes, I would and that's FINAL." I've put extra emphasis on final to prove my point. Yes! For the first time, I'm going to win my argument! There's no where near hell I'm going to place myself in torture. Just thinking about the color, the curling and the twisting, it already makes my stomach churn.

"What?" I barely heard her say. She looked at me pouting with sadness. I'm starting to pity her but I won't do a makeover.

Her eyes were watery already. "I thought you love me…"

I stared at my parents, requesting for back-up. Charlie looked amused and Renee was already on her side.

"Poor girl, just do it." My mother mouthed. Great! Thanks a lot for being my parents!

"But mom…" I whined.

I looked at Alice, she was on the verge of tears. I smirked.

"Fine." I muttered against my will. I thought freedom to choose was a right. Well, I guess they've never met Alice.

Her face became suddenly bright. "Glad that was over." She said barely inaudible for me to hear.

She wiped her tears and she continued eating. I looked at Charlie. He looked entertained.

"She's good…" He murmured before taking another sip.

"You tricked me!" I accused her knowingly. Why is it that everyone in her family is such a good actor that they trick me into doing things or am I really just a pushover?

"Thank you for the breakfast Renee!" She flashed a smile.

"Bye Charlie! I'm taking Bella with me." She grabbed my arm and dragged me.

"Bye." I mumbled before I stood up.

She pulled me up to her house until she made me sit on the couch.

"Good morning Eddie!" She happily loudly chirped. I rubbed my ears lightly. For a small girl, she was gifted with a big voice. She's really too loud for her own good.

"ALICE! You're too loud!" Edward complained. He was walking towards us. We really do think alike.

"And don't call me Eddie." He sneered at the last word. Alice just leered.

"Bella? Why are you up so early?" He was surprised to see me.

"_If it weren't for your sister, I would've been sleeping still"._ I wanted to say that but I don't want Alice to use her "powers" against me.

"Nice to see you too." I greeted back.

"Excuse me for a while." Alice stood up and went upstairs.

Edward sat beside me and ruffled my hair. In turn I ruffled his messy hair. I looked at him and mentally laughed. His attire was a good combination of different things. He was wearing a blue pajama with many yellow duckies printed on it and a black shirt saying, "Damn I'm hot, I even dazzle myself!" **(There was really a picture of Edward saying that. My friend showed it to me and I literally laughed! It was ridiculous! Er… Back to the story…)**

I tried to keep my stiff poker face but I can't help it. "Interesting choice of wardrobe."

"Har har, very funny." He said sarcastically. He looked serious. He continued on. "…and don't insult Mr. Duckies."

I cannot hold it much longer I hysterically laughed and he joined in with me. After a few minutes, we were panting because we couldn't breathe anymore with all the laughing.

"Bella. Why didn't you attend school yesterday?"

I almost forgot about yesterday. "I… Er… I kind of… I fell asleep."

"That explains why. I saw you with Jacob. Are you so bored with him that you really fell asleep?" He was mocking me. I playfully slapped him in the arm.

"Bella! I almost forgot! Wait a minute!" I looked at him confused. He darted back upstairs and immediately came back with something glistening in his hand.

"For you." He tied the bracelet on my hand.

"Edward. I don't like gifts."

"These are friendship bracelets. I have one too, see?" He was holding two bracelets. He was tying one on me and the other one rested on his lap.

"Well then, I'll tie the other one for you." I took the other bracelet and tied it on wrist.

When the bracelets are already placed, I lifted my wrists up and admired them **(It's on my profile :D)**.It has tiny stones circling around the silver chains. The stones are shaped like teardrops and it has the nicest shade of blue. How did Edward came up with this?

Edward broke the silence. He answered my question as if he could read my mind.

"Do you want to hear where I got this?"

I nodded. He started to say his story. "I was walking on the street when I found a shop. I don't remember why I went in but I just did. I browsed a little and I found out that it was a charm store. You still there?"

I nodded. He continued on his story. "Suddenly, a woman appeared at my side. She said that I was her first customer for the day so she's giving me a special charm. She said it was for the person whom you're fond the most. As long as the person wears it, the two people will be inseparable!" He had a proud grin in his face. "I thought of you and I was about to buy it when the lady just gave it to me."

I laughed at his reaction. I smiled. "Thank you. I will not take this off."

Alice came back. "Eddie! I've put everything you need at your bedside."

Edward looked grim. "Thanks."

He stood up. "Well, bye Bella!" He gave me a big bear hug and walked passed Alice.

She stopped Edward and teased him. "Make it green."

He sneered. "You wish." Then he went upstairs.

She went to me and grabbed me again in the arm and dragged me. I made up my mind that I'm really an official pushover. She took me to her room and made me sit in front of her dresser.

"You're still angry aren't you?" She looked repentant. At least she knows. I held my silence.

She continued on. "I'm sorry. I just want you to look good and have fun."

I was facing the mirror so I could look at her expression without looking at her. She hugged me. I couldn't keep myself from getting angry at her.

"It's okay. I forgive you." I gave her a faint smile and she returned to her energetic mood.

"Let's start this thing." With that, she brought out every beauty product and accessory known to man. She grinned evilly. WHAT HAVE I DONE?! I closed my eyes and gotten ready for the torture I've damned myself into.

I heard her chortle. "Bella, I'm not going to torture you."

I snapped back. "That's what you think." I heard her softly chuckle. I felt her hand putting something on my face and her curling iron touching my hair.

"BELLA!" A booming voice suddenly made me jump. It only belonged to one person…

"Emmett!" Alice dropped the blush and ran toward her brother. He's in college now. I opened my eyes and saw he was with a beautiful blonde girl. She looked like a supermodel and her look, all I could say is wow!

"I said Bella not Alice." He said when Alice forced him into a hug.

He laughed when Alice let him go and pouted. "Bella? Wow? You look good. You agreed on Alice fixing you up? You've changed Baby sis!"

I snickered. "No, I was forced against my will."

"Rosalie!" Alice chirped and hugged the blonde girl.

"I almost forgot. Rosalie, Bella. Bella, my girlfriend." He made a pointing gesture towards me.

She smiled faintly. "It's nice to meet you."

"Me too."

"So mom and dad are still on that holiday?" Emmett broke the silence and the awkwardness in the room.

"Yup." Alice made a pop sound on that p.

"Well, I'll leave Rosalie with you're care. Bye Rose!" He kissed her cheek and went off.

Rosalie smile and turned to Alice. "Can I help?"

"Sure." And the torment resumed.

After many brushing and curling and the torture after, they were finally finished. They gave me an old purplish gown. It was stunning! **(On my profile)** They also gave me a mask together with the dress. I looked at the mirror and I was like the modern day Cinderella. My long hair was curled down up to my waist. The dress fitted me perfectly. Rosalie and Alice gave each other a high five. I went to them and gave them a hug.

I went to them and gave them a hug. "Thank you."

They laughed. "Our pleasure."

--

"Alice, this is embarrassing."

We arrived at the school gym and we stood in the entrance. I see many people glancing at my direction. I'm not good with people and attention. That is the reason why I don't dress up much. Good thing everyone has a mask so it made it less tormenting.

"Don't worry. You look great." She assured me. She was wearing a fairy costume. It was green and the falling cloth strips made her more magnificent.

We sat down a chair near the buffet table. The light was dim but colorful. It looked like a club. Everyone was unrecognizable except the one wearing that almost nothing costume of a bunny. That one is the one and only Jessica Stanley and with her are her groupies looking silly as ever.

Suddenly to my surprise, a guy was in my front. He was in a Prince Charming costume. His hair was dark. He smiled at me. All I could do was chant in my head, one word I needed to remember. Jacob.Jacob.Jacob.

His smile grew bigger. He looked amazing. I shouldn't be thinking this.

"May I ask for this dance?" His voice was smooth and deep yet familiar. Impossible. I thought. He was breath-taking. What was I chanting a while ago?

I looked at Alice. She smiled. "Go and have fun."

I looked back at him and nodded. We went to the middle of the dance floor. I was in the middle of the room. I know the whole room is watching us. They would never recognize me right, with the mask on? Alice said that I should have fun and I will. I know this is wrong but I never felt so right. This is a mistake but my mind retorted. This is one of the few things I've done right. I saw Prince Charming smile and I was breathless already. I have at least midnight right? Or in my case until the end of the ball.

The song was perfect. It was subtle and smooth.

_Sometimes I wonder what lies ahead_

_How long till my hunger is fed_

_They say it's hard to make it in this part of town_

_So many people on this merry-go-round_

I stared at him as we danced. I have so many questions. Who are you? Why didn't I see you before?

_Some folks try astrology_

_Some turn to crystal balls_

_To find an answer,_

_To get through it all_

_I just fall on my knees and I try to pray_

_In the silence I can hear Him say_

He hugged me closer. I was already leaning on him. We gracefully danced.

_The river runs and the river hides_

_Out to the ocean and under the sky_

_I promise you, the answer will come_

_Hold on to patience and watch for the sign_

_Everything in its time_

The song is perfect for us. Maybe, it isn't the right time to ask him who he was. Like the song said, "The answer will come. Hold on to patience and watch for a sign."

_I often feel like I'm two steps behind_

_Somebody must have moved that finish line_

_There are a thousand reasons_

_Why I should give up_

_But I'm stubborn in the things I believe_

I rested my head on his shoulder. I feel so safe. I was in bliss.

_The river runs and the river hides_

_Out to the ocean and under the sky_

_I promise you, the answer will come_

_Hold on to patience and watch for the sign_

_'cause maybe there's another plan_

_One I still can't see_

_A little surprise, like your love in my life_

_Funny how time changes how we see_

He pushed me slightly to face him. I looked into his eyes. It was the most amazing eyes I've seen. It has the most beautiful color, it was rare. We moved closer slowly. I closed my eyes. I felt my lips brush against him. I don't care anymore what was happening around us. This was our moment. I am Cinderella right now and he was my Prince Charming.

_The river runs and the river hides_

_Out to the ocean and under the sky_

_I promise you, the answer will come_

_Hold on to patience and watch for the sign_

_Everything in its time_

_Everything in its time_

The song ended. I heard everyone clapping. I opened my eyes. Everyone was watching. They were cheering and giggling. I blushed. I looked at him and he smiled at me.

"And now, the best costume and the Queen of this year's ball is…. CINDERELLA!" It was the announcer on the stage called out. Everyone was facing the stage then looked at me.

"Congratulations." That velvety voice whispered. He kissed my hand. That's when I realized that I won. He let go of my hand to let me walk towards the stage.

I went up happily. I was in bliss. This night was perfect. Suddenly, there was a loud chiming of the clock.

"It's midnight guys! Masks off!" The D.J. announced. I took off my mask on stage.

"Bella Swan! Nice! You look amazing!" Chants from the students echoed around the room. I blushed. I was looking for my Prince Charming to see who he was. I searched for him in the crowd.

"And the best costume for the guys and the King of this year's ball is PRINCE CHARMING!" I waited for him to come up. I saw him running towards the exit. His mask was still on. Was he turned off when he found out I was Isabella Swan?

I ran down the stage and ran after him. I don't care that I was wearing a long ball gown and I was in the highest heels I've been in my life. I needed to know who he was.

"WAIT!" I shouted but he was fast. When I reached the exit he was gone. I panted and brushed off the sweat forming on my forehead.

I feel tears forming in my eyes. My midnight was up. I wasn't Cinderella anymore but Isabella Swan. My Prince Charming was gone and he returned to whoever he was. In that short amount of time, I loved him already. My Prince Charming…

* * *

**WAHAHA! Listen to the song. It's sooo sweet, it is "Everything In Its Time" by Corrinne May. Hit that REVIEW Button and REVIEW! :D**


	5. not a chapter but a MUST to read

Hey

Hey! This is not a chapter. This is just a reminder!

**For those people who are nice enough to read my story, it hadn't ended yet :)). It has just begun :D.**

**For those who didn't understand it. Well this is the explanation in according to my mind and point of view.**

The first chapter I wrote was about "somebody" waiting for "someone". It maybe the finale or the middle part of the story but you wouldn't know who they were **unless** you really read my story :D.

The second chapter is about Bella, the role of Edward in her life and how close they are. But she has somebody.

Finally… the third chapter is about Jacob leaving temporarily. Bella is lonely but she was encouraged by Alice to come to the ball. There, Bella met a guy in a prince charming costume. She forgets about Jacob for a while but problems will ensue. What will happen to the feelings she had for the guy? What about Jacob? What can Edward do to help or will he help Bella?

**There. That's what I'm trying to portray in my story. Reread it if you must but…**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**I have a new condition. If I don't get 15 Reviews, I won't update… BWAHAHA :)**

**If you want Edward's POV, vote on my poll or just review.**

**I heart you all! Mwah!**

**Isabella Cullen**


	6. CHAPTER 5: Goodbye My Almost Lover

**Thank you for your reviews. Okaay. I didn't get 15 yet. I just got 10. But I truly appreciate it but it would make me update faster if I reach 20. haha. But it's true. xD**

**Okaaay. My title got inspired by a song by A Fine Frenzy called "Goodbye My Almost Lover". My friend who is also a twilight fanatic even though she hadn't read the whole series yet shared this. Try listening to it while you read this chapter. I touched me... (awww...)**

**Anyways... I only have one tiny request from you... REVIEW :D. If you have any suggestions on the story, I'm open. **

**ANNOUNCEMENT: Maybe I'll post an EPOV. But not yet. BWAHAHAHA! xD**

**Okaaay. I'm really done. Enjoy :)**

**review.review.review.review.review.review.review.review.review.review.review.review.review.review.review.review.**

* * *

**On the previous chapter…**

_I feel tears forming in my eyes. My midnight was up. I wasn't Cinderella anymore but Isabella Swan. My Prince Charming was gone and he returned to whoever he was. In that short amount of time, I loved him already. My Prince Charming…_

* * *

**BPOV**

I sank down. I felt my knees shaking. I felt hot fresh tears flowing in my eyes.

_I've gotten my chance as Cinderella and now, my time is up._

I needed to go back to reality and let my dreams, my fairytale fade away. It was so slow it was killing my soul every freaking second. With his departure, I wasn't aware of it at first but now, I sure do.

_I've left my heart with him._

My prince had stolen my heart that I never realized was still with me.

_Jacob._

I really do love him or I believe I do. My head throbbed because I was thinking so many things at the same time. I needed to go away. I made the biggest mistake in my life or it might be the best risk I've ever taken.

I stood up from the sidewalk, not caring about the wrinkles that will ruin this precious gown. I don't give a damn about anything right now. I needed to go away. I have to go somewhere, anywhere but here.

I walked on. I am not familiar with the surroundings so I just walked on. I saw a bar and went inside. I know I'm not supposed to be here. It was against my beliefs. I wasn't even interested on entering to that kind of place in my whole life. Maybe I was just too boring.

_I always made sure that I was doing the right thing._

I entered the place. I saw the guy staring at me. I don't know what's wrong, maybe it was because of my attire or I am really that resenting to look at. I sat down at the farthest stool.

"What I can get you pretty lady?" The bartender was too sweet that I was so nauseating.

I rolled my eyes. "The strongest one you've got."

He snickered and prepared something. I didn't even look at him. He placed the drink in front of me.

I took the glass but he didn't leave just yet. He was wiping one of his glasses or something. Typical.

I drank the concoction. My throat burned and I couldn't help to squeeze my eyes. My first strong liquor, nice. I suppose if Emmett was here, he would've patted me on the back for breaking loose. I felt a small smile forming on my lips.

"Want to talk about it?" The bartender broke through my thoughts.

I chose to ignore him. "Another one."

I didn't keep count on how many I was drinking. I just keep on saying to give me another one.

On my last one, he snickered. He made another one and placed it in front. "I guess you're trying to forget something right?"

"Shut the hell up." I muttered under my breath.

"Feisty. I like you."

I was going to say a retort statement when my phone rang.

"_Bella?"_ Alice's voice was higher than usual.

"Yeah?" My voice was slurry.

"_Where are you?"_

I laughed. "I don't know".

"_Bella. Don't joke around. I'm getting worried."_ Her voice was pleading. Strange as it sounds, everything seems humorous to me. Maybe I'm losing it.

I opened my mouth to answer but that stupid creature called the "bartender" took the phone from me.

"HEY!" I laughed. Something is really wrong with me but I couldn't care less anymore.

I didn't understand what he was saying but I've understood one sentence. "She's drunk."

"No, I am not. Give me another shot."

I tried to reach out but he held my arms in place. I tried to wiggle out but I couldn't. I tried to stand up but I didn't have enough balance. Once I did, I felt something caught in my foot.

I tried to get up but my knees, arms and every other part of my body was too sore and hurt. I'm the most unluckiest person who ever lived. I've just cheated on my boyfriend whom I loved dearly but I fell in love instantly with a fairytale character which I don't know whether he was just a product of my lame imagination. I sobbed bitterly.

I hate myself. I'm going to hurt my poor innocent boyfriend who just left temporarily for the sake of their family and here I am, jumping at the next hot guy I see. And for the bonus part, instead of giving my first real kiss to my boyfriend, I gave it away to some random stranger guy.

I couldn't get up so I didn't waste time on trying. I felt warm arms wrapped around me. I tilted my head a bit. Alice.

"Let's go home." She lifted me with the help of a blonde guy. I couldn't talk anymore. I didn't bother on asking who he was but I don't want to give a crap on anything right now.

"Shhh… It's okay. You had enough for one day." She wiped my tears that I didn't know was continuously flowing. I closed my eyes and drifted off from consciousness.

_--_

"_I was back in my jeans and plain white shirt. I looked around me and everything was beautiful. The trees were green, the grass was softly dancing as they synchronized their movement with the wind and the aura was serene. I've never felt so much peace in my entire place. How could I miss this? I closed my eyes and let the breeze caress my skin._

_I heard someone clear his throat. I turned around and my eyes widen to what I saw, facing me. I opened my mouth but no sound came out. The silence was intense. I was astonished."_

* * *

**So whadya think?**

**review.review.review.review.review.review.review.review.review.review.review.review.review.review.review.review.**


End file.
